


The Accent

by AristoMuse



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5am crazies, M/M, STEAMY MMMM, don't look at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMuse/pseuds/AristoMuse
Summary: Oh my





	1. Chapter 1

Tarun looked away. "N-No...I'm not attracted to you because of your accent, b-baka!"

Alistair smirked and leaned closer, their noses almost brushing. "Then why is it you're blushin'?" He murmured, making sure to lay his accent extra thick to see his smaller lover squirm.

"A-Am not!" Tarun argued, trying to push him away. "I don't like you like that!"

"How hurtful..." Alistair pouted, placing a hand on his chest as if an arrow was shot through his heart. "After all we've experienced together. It was my first time, you know?"

"No, don't leave me here!" Tarun reached out for the spectator, only for them to laugh in his face as Alistair pulls him into his manly embrace.

"Shall we spend another night together," Alistair whispered in his ear, his breath tickling his sensitive skin. "From dawn to dusk and back?"

"When I'm done with you," Alistair whispered seductively into Tarun's skin. "You won't need any soap..."

Alistair pushed him down onto the bed and pinned him with his legs, making sure he couldn't escape. "Darlin'...." He purred, watching as Tarun's face only got redder and redder. "Let's have a little barbie, hm?"

"W-Wait..." Tarun stammered, but did nothing to stop him. "We can't...You're Australian."

"All the better for you."

"Iiyaah..!" Tarun fought back weakly.

Alistair grinned. "I like it when you're feisty, you Tarundere." He pinned his arms to the sides of his head and finally swooped in to steal the prize.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I-I can't do this." Tarun blurted out 5 minutes into their new relationship.

Aghast, Alistair could only gape. "W-What? But you agreed! We're in love!"

"You're rushing me, I'm not ready for this!" Tarun whimpered, backing away from his now ex-lover. "I can't handle the intensity of your love! I don't love you like this!"

Alistair gasped in horror and rage. "How dareeeeee you!" He griped, trying to hide the tears in his eyes as he turned around. "Begone with you, thot!"

 

* * *

 

 

"So um...Wanna get back together?" Tarun asked faux nonchalantly.

"Bitch." Alistair stated flatly.


End file.
